Innocence of a Ninja
by AnimeRulez08
Summary: A very rare crossover of Naruto and Tenjho Tenge... MayaxNaruto!....... I've already updated 4 and 5! yay!
1. She Returned

**_Wrtten by: AnimeRulez08_**

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own naruto, Massashi Kishimoto owns it if I am correct. If not, well please don't sue me! Plead with puppy dog eyes...

**_Note:_** This is a crossover of Naruto and Tenjho Tenge so please don't sue me... I only use the characters of Tenjho Tenge but the settings and the story is still based on Naruto...

Name: Maya Natsume

Birth date: Oct 12, you're just two days older than Naruto

Age: 17, so is Naruto & the others

Eyes: clear blue

Skin: pale & has ghostly complexion, smooth w/o any scar

Height: Naruto is an inch taller than you.

Hair: gray w/ a touch of lavender. It has 2 strands of hair that is standing for about 7 inches high & the rest fall down gracefully. Your hair is long, soft & silky; your hair length covered almost 2/3 of your back

Outfit: dark green fit pants from hips, & a black fit, sleeveless, turtle neck shirt that, in your right arm was your village symbol, you're wearing black usual ninja sandals. You also have the usual ninja back pack that has your village sign. Your right leg have bandage over your pants, with a small bag was attached containing shurikens & kunai.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll(ooOoo)llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Maya reached the Konohagakure gate at 3-4 am. There was the same ninja guarding the entrance the day she had left the village.

"Yoh, Long time no see! So you have return" the jounin cheerfully wave his hands & smiled at Maya.

"Yeah it has been 4 years since I last returned!" Maya said as she jumps down the tree and smiled back.

"4 years?? But the last time I saw you left the Konoha, was when you're just the age of 7!" the jounin said bit puzzled.

"I have returned here at Konoha during the last Chuunin exam held, when Orochimaru killed the Sandaime!!" she said. "I saw that boy! He defeated the Sand Demon w/o using any special technique; He just used his summoned Gamma Bunta! & even save me from one of Orochimaru's Summoned Snake!" she said in a trance. "So after that I sneaked out of Konoha w/o anyone knowing! Just like how I get in!" Maya said scratching her head and laughing nervously.

"So I see that you left to increase your stats!" the kind jounin said.

"Yeah, kind of!" Maya said as she walked past the jounin & start jumping tree to tree.

The fog hasn't lessened yet, it was too thick that Maya almost can't see where the next tree is. Suddenly she heard someone approaching. She looked at the back, left & right, still jumping tree to tree, when she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Aaah!" Maya yelled in pain, she had fallen down the tree w/ the person she bumped into.

"Aaah!" the person also yelled.

Maya landed on top of the person she bumped into, just then the fog was slowly decreasing. Maya saw that the person she bumped into was also the same boy who defeated the Sand Demon. Realizing that she's on top of him, Maya blush 20 shades of crimson & quickly stands up.

"Sorry I didn't saw you coming! My how bad am I!" they both said.

"Aaaaah" he suddenly freaked out w/ pain.

The fog was almost gone; Maya could now see that there is a kunai pierced in his arm & was bleeding heavily.

"Where do you got those??" she curiously asked.

"I think I got these after I bumped to you" he said w/ gritted teeth.

Maya took out the kunai from his right arm which makes him yell in pain. In the Kunai was a mark of the Hidden Metal Village. It is the village that is hunting her down for years. Maya looked everywhere, but looks like her attacker easily managed to escape. Maya knelt down near the boy & examined his wound, Maya notice a green liquid forming in his wound. Seeing this she remembered the green poison the Hidden Metal village was developing. It is 10 times deadlier than cobra snake venom.

"Who is our current Hokage??" you quickly asked.

"Tsunade-obaachan (old Tsunade)" he said as the pain overwhelmed him.

"Can you still stand up??" she asked.

Suddenly he got an energy out of nowhere, he jumped up & exclaimed "Of course I'm Uzumaki Naruto the next Hokage will never pass out!".

_'Man!, I only ask if he can still stand up, I didn't say anything about passing out' _this thoughts of hers somehow madeher smile slightly, it's really the real first time she smiled. A smile with an unexplainable joy from the inside.

"Then let's go to her now!" Maya command as she giggle.

On their way Naruto suddenly collapsed when both of them are nearing the gate, so she has to carry him. When both of them finally reached the gate of the Hokage's office, there stood in front was Shizune feeding Ton-ton.

"OMG! Is that you Maya???" she asked looking shocked.

"Yeah! Long time no see! Look I need help here!" you hastily said.

"Is that you're boyfriend?? Is he drunk??" she annoyingly asks w/ a smile which made Maya blush 50 shades of crimson.

"NO! NO! NO! & NEVER O.O! I found him about 4 am, I accidentally bumped at him b'coz of the thick fog just then, one of my enemy tried to attack me, but he's the one who got hit!" you said angrily nerves pop out of you forehead.

"Huh???... OMG! Is that Naruto?!?'' she said jumping backwards & pointing her finger at Naruto.

"Maybe..." Maya said & also fell unconscious.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll(ooOoo)llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**_Note:_** Please read and review. I'll update sooner that you can think of just please leave me reviews senpais:-)

Comments and ideas are welcome in my story so please don't hesitate to leave me reviews. Don't worry senpais I won't get offended what ever you post in the review, rather I'll use it to improve my story. Arrigatou for reading my creation senpais :-)


	2. Memories

**_Wrtten by: AnimeRulez08_**

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own Naruto! That's all thank you!

**_Note: _**Hahahaha! I have nothing to say...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll(ooOoo)llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**_Maya's_** **_POV_**

On your way to Naruto's house, you were way too weak to walk, so Naruto was oblige to carry you.

"Put me down I can walk by myself!!" you exclaimed.

"Fine! If that's what you wish!" he suddenly let go of you making you fall in the ground.

"That so rude of you!" you exclaimed pointing your finger at him. When you tried to stand up; your legs suddenly collapsed, this time Naruto caught you before you fall.

He didn't say a word & continue walking; you blush 40 shades of crimson & also didn't say a word. You have a strange feeling while Naruto is carrying you; you feel warm & safe in his arms, a feeling you're not familiar with. The silence was broken when you passed a boy with black raven hair.

"Naruto who was he??" you mumble.

"Oh! That was Sasuke!" he said with a goofy smile on his face. You were annoyed with that smile; or rather have a strange feeling that you can't explain, so you turn to face the other way.

"Naruto! Who's that? & why are you just wearing a boxer's short?? " Sasuke called out to Naruto w/ a disgust look. Both Naruto & you blush 60 shades of crimson

"I don't really know her! But her name is Maya" Naruto replied.

"Are you Maya Natsume??" he said in shock.

"Hai! So what if I am?" you said not interested talking to him at all.

"That old Granny Tsunade was so cocky & ordered me to let her stay in my house! & I have no other options!" Naruto scowled. Sasuke didn't pay a bit attention to him but rather stared at you for a long time.

"Sasuke would you like to come over to my house???" Naruto said with annoying smile.

"Why ask??" Sasuke said still emotionless & arrogant.

"Coz you're staring at her that much!! I just thought that maybe you're interested in her!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why would I be interested in her?? I am just curious of what can a daughter of Yondaime the fourth Hokage can do!!" Sasuke arrogantly exclaimed with a smirk.

You were surprised that he knows who you are. You're about to ask Sasuke, when suddenly you realized that Naruto wasn't paying attention to you're conversation with Sasuke, you're much more disgusted when……

"I'm hungry can we hurry home Maya?? & Sasuke wanna come??" Naruto exclaimed; you can hear his stomach growling.

"Yeah! Sure!" was all you said & can't help but smile.

"I have much training to do & I'm not interested!" Sasuke reply with a look of disgust towards Naruto's manner less.

Naruto stopped in front of a small apartment.

"Here we are!" he happily exclaimed. You scrutinize it his house. It has beautiful planted plants and its flower could be smell the all over apartment, it has a really calming & nice scent, it's a two storey apartment huge enough for Naruto to live in. When you got inside he gently lay you down on a nice warm couch.

"Feel like it was your home" he said smiling at you. Then he went upstairs, you giggle when you remember that he's only wearing a boxer's short while carrying you. While you were looking around while lying on the couch, Naruto got back wearing orange pants & a black shirt.

"You have improved!" you said to him while smiling.

"Huh??" he asked in confusion.

"You have your house painted, you bought new furniture, you polished your floor and even kept your things properly! It's totally different from 4 years ago" you said with amazement.

"How did you know??" he asked innocently, suddenly there was knocking on the door. Naruto walked towards the door and opened it.

"Ohayou!" a girl w/ pink hair stepped in.

"Ohayou!" Naruto said while drooling over her. You felt another strange feeling like there's a beast inside you that's eating your heart, but you ignore it & pretend that it's nothing.

"Naruto you pervert O.O!! She yelled punching Naruto.

You just let out a laugh "HEHEHEE!"

"Naruto who was she" she asked pointing a finger at you. When Naruto recovered from the punch she gave, he gave a massage in the lump on his head.

"Hi you're Sakura right??" you wave your hand & smiling at her.

"She's Maya Natsume" Naruto groan.

"Maya???... AH! Maya that girl 10 years ago!" she exclaimed with excitement.

"You know each other???" he asked scratching his forehead with a finger.

"Yeah! An old playmate" she said.

"She's staying at my house for the meantime, that's what your Master says!" Naruto said.

"You're Granny Tsunade's apprentice Wow! Amazing you have improved!" you exclaimed. "Yeah!" her face suddenly became sad, she turn & run away from Naruto's house.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll(ooOoo)llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_**Sakura's POV**_

You suddenly run away from Naruto's house, you can't understand why but you did.

_'Naruto & May-chan are going to stay in a house just by themselves! Why do I have this feeling?? Am I falling already for Naruto?? Or I'm just worrying for Maya?? I can't fall for Naruto!! If I do... I'll be betraying Sasuke-kun!'_ you screamed inside your head.

Suddenly Sasuke came, you didn't realize it until he hugs you on your waist from the back.

"Sakura-chan what are you thinking??" Sasuke asked coldly, when you didn't react to the affection he is showing.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun I didn't notice you!" you face him & return his hug. Then suddenly Sasuke pulled back.

"I have no time for a girlfriend who didn't notice her own boyfriend even it's hugging her!" he said coldly.

"I'm really sorry Sasuke!" you said sweetly leaning forward to kiss him in the lips, he hugged you towards him & also kiss you back. After a minute or two he left saying he forgot he has something else to do.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll(ooOoo)llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_**Sasuke's POV**_

After leaving Sakura you went in the Konoha forest, you stop when you finally reached a lake.

_'This is also the same place where I brought Sakura' _you thought

_'After Naruto rescue me from that DAMN Fucking Orochimaru!'_

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll(ooOoo)llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_**Sasuke's Flashback 1 year ago**_

Kabuto almost killed Naruto, but was hit by Naruto's Rasengan.

"Sasuke he's just using you to be his next container!. He will kill you & use your body; after a week from now!! Don't trust him!" Naruto screamed; he was already covered his own blood.

He was nearly dying, when he suddenly used his Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Chackra, he healed himself instantly. Orochimaru Summoned 2 Snake & ordered to kill Naruto. Naruto was already healed, and then suddenly. The chackra of his Demon vanished into thin air. Orochimaru's Summoned snake was already charging at him, when he bite his thumb making blood spill out of it & make a total different unknown hand seals. He quickly flattened his hands on the ground.

I know that he's going to Summoned, but I don't know what?? I even can't read it w/ my sharingan. I thought that he made wrong hand seals. I yell to stop him & to tell him to run away. But then he yells "Summoning Technique", and the whole place was filled w/ smoke.

When the smoke finally cleared out, I saw him dead! I can't believe that he was easily killed like that! I can't believe what my eyes are seeing. He was dead I was shocked that much; he was easily beaten in just a few seconds. He was really there lying on the ground dead w/ his 2 summoned snake.

I look at Naruto; he was there standing at the head of his Summoned Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Then he jumped down, smoke filled the whole place his summon already vanish. I saw him standing a meter away from me, when the smoke cleared out, the thing he is holding is already visible, and he's holding someone. Just then he throws it to me; there was Itachi lying heavily injured.

"You want to be strong to avenge from him right?? Go on!! He's yours! kill him!! So you wouldn't run away from us your friends, especially Sakura!! She almost got killed by Kabuto, just to rescue you". I look in the ground & found Sakura lying also heavily injured.

I felt pain inside my heart that's when I realized that I already love Sakura.

"Sasuke Kill him, so we can go back fast in Konoha!!! Pervert Jiraiya, Sakura, & the rest were heavily injured! They almost die to save you from Orochimaru! While I was getting that present for you!" Naruto said.

Without hesitation I perform the hand seals of chidori (also known as lightning edge/ thousand chirping birds/ Raikiri), & quickly buried it in Itachi's heart, killing him in an instant. I brought Sakura in a lake after she got out of the hospital a month after that incident, & ask her to be my girlfriend! She agreed in an instant but…….. She totally changes somehow, but I can't figure what it is.

_**end of Sasuke's flashback**_

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll(ooOoo)llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_**Naruto's POV**_

"Why did Sakura-chan run???" you ask yourself while rubbing the back of your neck.

"She must have forgotten something!" Maya said while smiling.

"Hey you're changing the topic!" you said giving her a death glare, you sit on the ground beside the couch she's resting on.

"Ok! Ok!... I'll explain!... What's you're question a gain??" she asked innocently. You have an anime fall.

"Baka O.O! I said! How did you know the appearance of my house 4 years ago????" you said angrily. She giggles at you reactions.

'_She's really pretty when she does that!' _yousaid in you're head.

_'Why didn't I realize this before'_ you said again drooling inside your head.

"Ahhh!!...!" you hit yourself.

_'What am I thinking'_ you scream inside your head.

"Naruto why did you hit yourself??" she asked leaning forward to see your condition. You suddenly feel warm heat rose in your face; it was already late when you realize that, you're blushing 70 shades of crimson in front of her.

"Do you have fever" she ask, looking concern & leaning closer to touch your head. Your head was ticking; your heart beats like crazy. You suddenly stand up to change back the topic to your question, but ending up; kissing her fair square in the lips. When you realize it you blush 90 shades of crimson, so is she.

_What are you doing Naruto?? Back away'_ you screamed in your head, but it's like your body won't budge. You both were just staring at each other; lips flat to each other's lips for about half a minute. When she pushes you on the ground & backed away.

**_Note: _**Please read and review... :-)


	3. Curiosity

**_Wrtten by: AnimeRulez08_**

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own Naruto and any characters from Tenjho Tenge! That's all thank you!

**_Note: _**Hahahaha! ... What to say? What to say? Ummm... Never mind me senpais! I'll just stay here trying to remember what exactly do I wanna say? And you senpais shouldn't waste your time waiting... Ahhhh! Now I remember what I want to say!!!... "I have nothing to say! Hahahaha!"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll(ooOoo)lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Maya asked Naruto why he had hit himself, just then curiosity over come her so she leaned forward to see the cause of him turning into beet red. Little did she realize the she had gone a little over bored leaning forward to touch Naruto's forehead. Forgetting how close she have gone near his face.

Naruto who was fully aware of his environment right now, specially with such girl, realized what was soon to come if he didn't do anything, suddenly he stands up, changing back the topic. But then his thoughtless actions just made the situation a lot more, worse. His face & hers was so close that they both didn't have the time to redeem themselves and end up kissing each other. Both shinobi blushed at synchronized moment.

_'Maya back away!!' _Maya ordered herself inside her mind.

_'What is this feeling it feels so good!!' _She said to herself

_'What am I thinking?? This is ridiculous' _she screamed inside her head again.

Maya tried to push him, but her body won't budge. She kept on trying & trying, until she had finally pushed him in the ground & backed away.

"Sorry" Naruto said hanging his head low (must be embarrassed of what happened).

"You damn bastard! O.O" she yelled at him throwing pillows & followed by a couch.

Naruto found it easily to dodge the pillows he even found it quite enjoying, but then he was caught off guard and was hit by the couch.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed, he lay flat on the ground not moving for half an hour.

At first Maya had thought that he was just playing a stupid prank on her, but she got worried when he didn't move for a long time. Maya who was obviously starting to panic went near him only to see a red liquid under his unmoved head. She screamed & knelt down near Naruto.

"Naruto 'sobs'…. don't 'sobs'……… die! Please 'sobs'…. wake up!" Maya cried hard, leaning to his chest as she cried harder.

Maya's weeping was cut short when she heard sound of beat, but before she realize it Naruto jump up.

"Got ya! Can't believe you fall for that!! Ha! Ha! Ha!" he said laughing heartily.

_'He really looks cute when he does that'_ she thought.

_'What am I thinking'_ she cursed herself mentally.

Suddenly Naruto broke the trance in your mind.

"Maya what are you thinking??" he ask nervously when you didn't react to the prank he had just played at you, you were just there hang your head down.

"You!!!... Baka!!" huge anime nerves popped out of her forehead as her burning eyes twitched.

Maya then started chasing him all around Konoha; throwing shurikens, kunai & stones even uprooting trees from the forest. He just laughs while she chased him. Finally Maya have caught the sneaky fox look-alike boy. But just a result she un aware accidentally stepped on a banana skin some monkeys left on the forest floor. Just as Maya was about to fall and hit the hard, cold flooring of the forest. Naruto caught her hand and pull her close to him before she could get harmed from the fall, making the scene like you're hugging each other.

Maya being always alert suddenly felt someone chakra that has strong anger towards her, but who & why??

Is it just coincidence that Maya felt that when she & Naruto look like hugging each other???... Umm... OMG! I forgot that that I had left Maya & Naruto in some compromising position as the other looked at it! Sorry I just got carried away! He! He! He!...

(Back to the story)

Maya realizing what she had gotten her self into for the second time of that day tried to redeem the pride the was left of her by suddenly backing away abiding her old composure, ber blushing 80 shades of crimson.

"Thanks for catching me! I guess I owe you one" she said smiling at him, but still she can feel the heat in her face rising wildly.

_'Actually I owe him my life twice & this is the 3rd!' _she said in her thoughts.

"You look hot!!"

"WHAT??" she asked starting to lose her temper again.

"NO! NO! Don't get me wrong! I mean do you have fever?"

"No I'm fine! Why ask??" cooling down abit

"You look red that's why" he said; putting one of his arms under your leg & the other at your back, carrying you in a bridal way.

"I wouldn't want my guest to get sick ya know! You need to rest for now!" he said carrying you towards his house while having his trade mark called the fox grin.

You can't understand why? But you feel safe & warm in his arms. & you can't even explain the joy you're experiencing; not only while in his arms & while you're chasing him a while ago, but since you first saw him.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll(ooOoo)lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**_Maya's Flashback 4 years ago_**

Maya is wearing a mask to disguise herself. She didn't want the to let the villagers or to be specific the whole konohagakure know that she's back, but the curiosity of hers has already reach its zenith. It really intrigued her about the finals of the chuunin match & what does her old playmate looks like or to rather achieved.

The first match was between Hyuga Neji & Uzumaki Naruto. She knows them bot,h but probably they won't remember even remember. Neji from the branch family of the Hyuga clan role is to protect the head family namely Hyuga Hinata & her family.

Naruto, well he is the boy her father had given his life for to seal the Demon Nine-Tailed Fox, known as Kyubi.

Maya quite enjoy their match more on when Naruto beat Neji making him realize that there's no such person that is born loser, and the life of a person can change depending on his/ her determination & courage not on how he/ she is born. Maya smirked, she never had thought that a person like Naruto can change the number rookie of last year's batch of genins. But well Chuunin exam really has slot of surprises. After all, that what she really is after.

Then Nara Shikamaru vs. Temari from Sunagakure's match came next after the touching fight of Naruto and Neji.

Shikamaru is the heir of the Nara Clan the smartest clan in Konoha. Their clan members average IQ is always higher than 150, he Shikamaru being the sole and legitimate heir of the said genius clan has the IQ of 200.

Well for Temari you don't know anything about her, except that she's from the Hidden Sand Village. Comrade and nee-chan (older sister) of Gaara the powerful Sand Demon, known as the Shukaku.

Their fight was a breath taking type, the suspense and the twist in the fight until in the end made total confusion and arose the curiosity of the land lords who was watching the fight, none of them could have predicted the outcome, until the very last minute of it. Well just as expected from the lazy genin of Konoha, he quitted when he was near the victory.

Then Shino Aburame; a bug user wasn't able to fight b'coz Sasuke & the Sand Demon were at lose. They started fighting like hell. Though Sasuke lost badly, Naruto did all his best to fight the Sand Demon to protect his friends and fellow Konoha comrades. When he used his Summoned Gamma Bunta the Sand Demon loses, and left the half-conscious Naruto on the ground breathing for air.

Maya was so busy watching different fights from her good view up on a tree, didn't notice one of Orochimaru's Snake charging at her. When she noticed it, she have no time to escape. Then Naruto though was half-unconscious suddenly jumped in front her holding 2 kunai. He buried it in the snake's mouth, then jump in its head burying another kunai on the snake's brain, killing it in an instant. Then he fell unconscious.

Maya who was taken aback by the sudden threat in her life was stunned. It took her a while before she processed the things that just happened under her nose. When she realized it she saw the unconscious Naruto, that's when she decided that its her duty to bring him to the hospital since he just saved her ass. When she was about to pick up Naruto from the ground her foster father came. She not planning show herself yet, quickly hid behind a tree. Kakashi saw Naruto and hastily lifts him to bring him to the hospital. From that day you swear that you'll be stronger, so you could return the favor he had done to you.

_**end of flashback**_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll(ooOoo)lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Naruto carried Maya inside his house she's somehow deep in thoughts.

_'She looks red a while ago! Maybe I shouldn't tire her that much! & besides she's tired from her journey'_ Naruto said deep in thought.

While he was carrying her she had unintended fallen in to sleep. Naruto decide it was best to place her in his bed. Just after he was sure that she's comfortably sleeping in his bed, he decided to take a walk outside since he also intended to buy some food.

While he's walking his way to the Ichiraku Ramen stand, he came across Ino & Shino. Who were both in the park all alone.

"Shino!! Ino!!" Naruto waved his hands as he run up to them.

"Naruto what are you doing here??" Shino asked casually in his normal expressionless tone.

"I was just having a walk to buy some foods, that's when I notice you 2" he said in his usual energetic self.

Naruto observed that there's something different in the atmosphere of where that two was, more did his curiosity reached it's paramount when he noticed that they were holding each other's hands.

"Sorry did I disturb you?? Please forgive! But Can I ask one last question??".

"What is it?" asked Shino

"& make it fast!" Ino said coldly.

"You two were on! I mean…"

"You didn't have any yet am I right??" Shino said coolly cutting short his question.

"Yeah!!.. How did you know??" Naruto was surprised Shino have guessed something personal like that.

"Coz isn't so it obvious that you're innocent" Ino said w/ a smile

"I'm a shinobi & a ninja does know & understand everything! Believe it!" Naruto said w/ pride

"You're really very innocent! You've became great jounin, but still your heart hasn't grown up" Ino said giggling

"Huh?? What did you mean?"

"The innocence of a shinobi is love! That's the main reason ninjas have regretted so many thing in the end" Shino stated

"Simple test if we are saying the truth. Answer my question candidly. Do you know what it feels like to have someone special than a friend or a family??" Ino asked

"No"

"To feel your hurt pumping fast like it's gonna explode any moment someone get so close to you"

"No"

"To feel the intensity & passion of kiss, from a girl that you like??"

"No"

"To walk w/ a girl you love w/ just like the two of are the only things that matters??"

"Huh??... No"

"See you don't know anything! Sasuke got Sakura, Fuzzy Eyebrows (Lee) got Ten-ten, Neji got Freaya (infamous chuunin), Chouji got Ton-ton (Hahaha!), Shino I mean; I got Ino, well Kiba got Hinata (coz she lost hope on you)! And who do you have??" Shino asked like a concern friend or something.

"Huh?? Have what??"

"Someone to love, Baka!! Answer the question!!" Ino yelled losing her temper.

"Hump! All I'm just asking if you & Ino were lovers! And you said too much! Lovers are really weird!" Naruto said as chills crept up his spine. He started feeling goosebumps so he decided to run all the way to Ramen stand.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll(ooOoo)lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After Naruto bought Ramen, decided it was best to walk back straight home avoiding the weird people as he call them. When he reached home, he put the Ramen in bowls. Then he got a tray & put it there. When he was about to bring it upstairs, there was a knocking at the door. Naruto thought it was such a pain in the ass to have visitors at such time, but then he felt the need to attend the annoying door and whoever is behind that door, so he put the tray back in the table & opened the door. Naruto saw 2 jounins carrying a bed standing infront of the door.

"Hokage-sama ordered us to deliver you this" they spoke up before Naruto could have asked. Naruto, who knew that it was probably for Maya step aside & widened the door enough for them to enter with the bed.

"Master Tsunade also gave a message" one of them said; after putting the bed in the living room.

"Go on! What is it?" Naruto said w/ a goofy smile. Hoping that it was something like allowance for Maya's food or maybe rent. "She ordered that you have to put this bed inside your room, she also said that you need to stay w/ her in one room!" one of them said calmly.

"AND WHY DO WE BOTH NEEDED TO SHARE ONE ROOM?? O.O" Naruto demanded.

"Coz it is the only room that has bathroom? And an aircon perhaps?" he simply reply.

"Is there something else that she had said??" you said with an awkward smirk.

"Fortunately yes there is other!" his face was enlightened, hoping something good to hear.

"What is it??" he asked eagerly.

"That you don't have any choice but to do it!" Naruto have an anime fall. They quickly left before he throw shurikens at them. "Damn those 2" he said cursing the two jounins all the way to his room carrying the bed at his back.

Naruto placed the bed beside his & quickly went down, after the insane things he came across with that day, he just can't wait to taste the good old ramen.

"You're over working too much! Maybe you need some rest" Maya said sitting up & smiling at him.

"Huh??" he was confused.

"You did this all for me! You carry me all the way up here, bought some foods, carry my bed up here & bring the food all the way up here! Thanks for everything!" she said.

"Oh! It's nothing! Must keep you're guest comfortable! That's one of what Hinata thought me!" you said w/ a wide & proud fox grin. You didn't saw that Maya suddenly have a down face, but she pretend it was nothing

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll(ooOoo)lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**_Note: _**Again I have nothing to say, if if you have something to say senpais, just leave me a review...

Arrigatou senpais...

Jane...


	4. FiveTailed Demon Dog

**_Written by: AnimeRulez08_**

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own Naruto anime/manga, Masashi Kishimoto does! Neither Maya from Tenjho Tenge! That's all thank you!

**_Note: _**Please leave me a review...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll(ooOoo)llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Maya was awakened b'coz of 2 people knocking at the door; they were familiar voices, must be some jounins. Maya heard Naruto & the jounins have a little conversation, then she saw Naruto busy carrying the bed to his room, that he didn't notice she's awaken already. Then when he got back he's carrying a tray containing 2 bowls. "You're over working too much! Maybe you need some rest" Maya said sitting up & smiling at him.

"Nande??" he looked confused.

"You did this all for me! You bought some foods, brought my bed, foods and me all the way up here! Thanks for everything!"

"Oh! It's nothing! Must keep you're guest comfortable! That's one of what Hinata thought me!" he said with a wide fox grin. Though, Naruto didn't saw her sudden sadness.

_'Why do I feel this feeling again? Like a monster inside me is eating my heart'_ she asked herself, but pretend it was nothing.

"By the way, I bought this food I just thought that maybe you're already hungry" he said, putting the tray over the bed.

"Thanks a lot"

"It's nothing! Believe it!" Maya's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Maya is there any problem?"

"No! Not at all! I just thought that it would be nice to have a friend like you!"

"Why?? You don't have one??"

"Yeah Kind of! I was so busy boosting up my skills that I don't have time to find one" Maya said forcing a smile.

"I can always be your friend! No! I can be your bestfriend! From now on I'm your bestfriend!" he exclaimed proudly.

"Really?? Gee, thanks! You're such a nice person! I mean nice bestfriend!" tears falling down her cheek.

"Why?? Did I offend you or something?" he asked starting to worry.

"No it's just b'coz I'm happy to have a friend for the first time that would really accept me!"

Naruto lean to touch her cheeks, and wipe her tears with his thumbs gently.

"I won't let you be sad anymore! That's what friends are for right??"

"No one could hurt each of us right?? We'll protect each other!"

"And no more secrets! Come on let's eat! This Ramen is my favorite & source of life!" after he was done stating it with a gulp he finished the ramen.

Maya also finished her food but slower. She volunteered to clean it up and put the bowls unto the sink to wash. When she returned in the room Naruto was already dressed in his pajama. He was wearing his usual white with horizontal light blue stripes all over .

"Keep away from the bathroom! You're off limits" Maya smirked as she walked in & closed the door behind.

Once she was inside she does her usual stuffs, brushing teeth, taking a bath & changing in to pajamas. She wore a pajama that's the same color as her hair with design of Sakura petals all over. When she got out all freshened up. Lights were already out, she saw Naruto sitting on his bed.

His hair illuminate in the radiance of moon, was following the breeze of air as he stare at the moon from the single wide window in his room.

_'Gosh he's so cute!_' she said to herself. '_Maya what the heck are you thinking??_' she asked hitting herself mentally.

"Maya what are you staring at??" Naruto asked as he gave her a mild smile.

"Nothing!" she said walking to her bed to settle down comfortably.

Maya looked at Naruto with pissed off face. _'Damn why does he have to have the window??' _she mentally protested.

"Maya since were friends I suppose we don't have to keep secrets right??"

"Yeah kind of! What you want to know?? Get straight to the point!" she asked lazily.

"I suppose I have to start…"

"No! I'll start….. What do you want to know??"

"Who really are you"

"My father is Yondaime; the hokage that sealed in you the demon…." she started

"You knew it????"

"Sort of! My father's real name is Natsume Shinichiro! Hope you get it now... My clan's name is Natsume. My father got the name Yondaime when he became hokage. My mother died when I was newly born, well she doesn't die b'coz of giving birth to me"

"But why did she die then?"

"Because she sealed the other Five-tailed Demon Dog in me………."

(Extra info hope you like it!)

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll(ooOoo)llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Naruto Demon Guide - (Bijuu, Tailed Beasts, Demons) **

Bijuu are demons that exist in the world of Naruto, they are also known in as demons in Japanese mythology. There are nine in total. Each one has an incredible amount of chakra within them, to try and combat these powerful beasts and stop the destruction they cause they were captured and sealed inside new born babies using a powerful technique that would kill the person using it. The Fourth Hokage was one of those people who sacrificed their life to seal a Bijuu and protect the world from chaos. When the human has a demon sealed inside them they are known as Jinchuriki, so far there are only two known Jinchuriki and they are Gaara and Naruto. Every demon has a different amount of tails, ranging from one tail to nine

I thought I'd share few of them. As we all watch & read, the Akatsuki is looking for the Tailed Demons, with 1-9 tails. We've met Shukaku and Kyuubi, but the others? Hope you enjoy.

One Tailed Demon Shukaku, a youma in the form of raccoon in Japanese mythology. As we all know, this is Gaara's demon, a wild, extravagant monster.

Two Tailed Demon Nekomata, a youma in the form of cat, which possess the power of death. As of right now, we do not know this demon, or who is in possession of it.

Three Tailed Demon Isonade, a youma which looks like a giant fish. So far, the only fish we've met is Hoshigaki Kisame. Maybe there's more to him than we know, which would explain the huge amount of Chakra he has compared to the other Akatsuki, which Deidara mentioned in the last few chapters.

Four Tailed Demon Sokou, a youma which looks like a reptile. In Japanese mythology, it is a mixed creature of a rooster and a snake, and the rooster and snake are husband and wife within the Sokou's body. Again, we haven't seen this, or know who has it. But a rooster and a snake? Hmmm...

Five Tailed Demon Houkou, a youma which takes form of a dog. It lives in an ancient tree in mythology, and its five tails possess the five elemental powers: fire, water, lightning, earth, wind. And no, it's not HAKU, its Houkou...don't get your hopes up.

Six Tailed Demon Raijuu, a youma in the form of weasel, has four legs and very sharp claws. Well, we've seen a weasel in the form of Temari's summon... or maybe Itachi for the word Itachi means Weasel…... Maybe someone from the Hidden Sand & Akatsuki NOT named Gaara has more to show us then we thought, eh? Hmmm..

Seven Tailed Demon Kaku, a youma in the form of badger. No further information has been found on Kaku. Again, NOT Haku...sheesh! You people and your one track minds...

Eight Tailed Demon this one's weird...Hachimata, a snake youma, with its power rivaling the Kyuubi (S-leveled youmas, I should say). In the Japanese ancient mythology book KOJIKI, Hachimata has eyes as red as sour sauce (must be some Japanese cooking sauce, I presume...I wonder how red it is...hmmm), and it has eight heads and eight tails, with a lot of trees and vines growing on/with it...WTF? My honest opinion...remember the Forest of Death arc, when Kabuto's eyes slowly went Bloodshot before Naruto knocked the other Nin out, and Kabuto converted back to normal...think about THAT... Or……. maybe….. just maybe Orochimaru posses it… coz we all know his specialty is snake & he almost is a snake himself..

Well for Nine-tailed we all know that it possess the ultimate chakra! & many more hidden abilities like mind controlling! I just thought what if Naruto learn developed that ability?? It would surely be so exciting!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll(ooOoo)llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

(Back to the story! Arrigatou! ) )

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll(ooOoo)llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_**Flashback**_

It all started when both Maya's parents are still alive. It was raining hard that day, rain poured merciless on the newly planted crops in the newly found Hidden Village. The dark sky seemed to tell that there a disaster coming.

"Babe, I need to go back to Konoha! I am still the Hokage there, and my people there needs me"

"Honey, what's wrong in Konoha?"

"Well they've reported me that a there's a war ongoing in the south gate"

"I understand honey! Go now, your peopling needs you most!"

"That's why I love you so much babe, you are just too understanding!!!... Mwuahh (kiss her in the lips)! Take care of our soon to be born daughter! Bye!"

"Bye Honey! Take good care the people in your village"

An hour later the woman started to feel intense pain in her stomach. Her faithful servant rush to her to aid her in giving birth to the most beautiful baby girl in the said village. Just as she finished deciding the name of the beautiful baby, there's a loud bang heard in the whole village. A demon with 5 tails is attacking the village, killing everyone it sees. Blood started to spill out in the whole village as the terror envelope its citizens; scent of blood was everything to be smelled in the village, except the burning houses. The woman who had just given birth to a wonderful child stood out of her house holding her dear baby close to her. Fearing that her baby might got into danger she held it tight like a priceless fragile glass that was about to be broken.

"I'm sorry dear, but I have to keep my promise to your heroic legendary father known as the Yellow Flash! I have to take care of you even if that means of me dying" the woman whispered to the innocent ears of the infant as tears falls down ceaseless in her ocean deep blue eyes.

"I love you Maya!" as the woman said this she jumped high up in the air enough to reach the roof of their house.

"Fuuinjutsu Shiki Fuujin (demon soul seal)" the woman yelled as she sealed the demon in side her baby. As soon as the woman landed safely and gave the child to her servant she passed away"

**End of Flashback**

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll(ooOoo)llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"When my father returned home, my mom was cold as ice! She is dead! My father immediately held her burial the next day. After her burial he brought me here in Konoha. That's when the other Tailed Demon attacked Konoha. You were newly born at that time so my father sealed in you that demon & also died. But before my father died he asked one of his old students to toke care of me. That's Kakashi-sama my foster father"

"KAKASHI-SENSAI?!?!" Naruto asked in disbelief. He never thought that a person like Kakashi who is so found with icha-icha paradise can raise a child.

"Hai! He toke care of me when I was young, he dispelled part of the seal so that I can use my chacra easily. You cannot use your chacra normally like everyone does, coz part of the seal is using your chackra to unbroken the sealed demon in you. He freed part of my chakra so I could control my own chackra, that's why I was exellerated in to a genin at the age of 7 coz I could use my own talent that I got from my parents, that is the ability to control my chackra without difficulties. Unlike you no one in this Village knows that I have a Demon sealed in me except, 3rd hokage Sarutobi (Sandaime); who obviously died 4 years ago, & Kakashi-sama. I left with Jiraiya-san to train, that Ero-Sennin (Pervert Sennin) taught me how to use my father's technique the Rasengan. Then after that I left him to live in my mother's village, but the villagers there just kept hunting me down to avenge the death of their fellow villagers. That's why I was forced to come back to Konoha for my own safety!"

"But it doesn't make sense! How come the other Nine-Tailed Demon attacked Konoha 2 days after the incident in Hidden Metal Village?? I thought were friends??" Naruto said paying more attention as ever! (Gosh! I never thought naruto knows how to pay attention!)

"Of course were best of friends!" Maya said looking straight to his face

"Then tell me the whole story! You're hiding something! That incident is not coincident! It's just not too common!"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll(ooOoo)llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**_Note:_** Please leave me a review or suggestions... even comments... That's all!!

Arrigatou senpais...


	5. Demon's know how to love?

**_Written by: AnimeRulez08_**

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own Naruto anime/manga, Masashi Kishimoto does! Neither Maya from Tenjho Tenge! That's all thank you!

**_Note: _**Please leave me a review... Onegai!!...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll(ooOoo)llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Maya hug her knees & curled up like a ball, tears were starting to fill her ocean-deep blue eyes, the eyes she got from her mother. There was a long silence, until those tears suddenly fall down to her cheeks like a rain that looks endless. Naruto is staring at her, he was too speechless. Then it started to rain heavily outside; every drop of the rain is also drop of tears in her eyes. Then finally her mouth open & words started to fill out of her mouth.

"The Demon sealed in me was the love of the Demon sealed in you. He was crazy at lose when he founds out that his love was sealed in me, it took him 2 days to traced my location. When he reached Konoha, he started to destroy everything. He did it to force me out. I'm the real cause of the death of my parents, villagers here & in Hidden Metal village. I'm also the cause of your burden of why they hate you so much. I cause misery to every important person to me! 'sobs' Naruto I'm scared" By her words Naruto move to her bed & lean closer to her, he hugged her like he doesn't know what he is doing. He does that only thinking to comfort her.

"Maya there's nothing to blame you! It's not your fault; they were just dumbass moron to blame that such thing to an innocent girl like you! I will protect you at any cost! That's what friends are for! Believe it! Coz I never take back my words that's my way of being a ninja!"

Maya hoped that that night was endless she feels safe with his arms wrapped around her. Knowing that he is serious to protect her, she hug him back in return. The night passed as the two lay comfortably in each other's arms, thinking nothing but just the two of them. Sun rises early in the morning as the people of Konoha started to fill the busy streets. When Maya opened her eyes; the first thing she saw was…………….Naruto's face.

"Aaaah!" she screamed, falling down from the bed. She blushed a bright crimson remembering that she slept with Naruto in a bed while hugging each other.

"Mow...ning!" Naruto said yawning & stretching his hands.

"What time is it?? You wake up so early" Naruto said half awake

Maya look at the clock; that is hanging in the wall. "It's already 7 am"

"7 am??" he said yawning again, and then fall back to bed and quickly fell to sleep.

_'Gosh! He looks so cute when he does that!'_ she said to herself while staring at him.

'_WTF Am I thinking?? He's my bestfriend!'_ she said beating herself mentally.

Maya change into her daily clothes & walk down stair to cook some breakfast. After cooking, she went up to wake Naruto up.

"Naruto wake up, it's already 8 am!" Maya said shaking him terribly.

"OK! Ok! I'm awake" he said yawning & stretching again.

"Man why do I have to wake up so early?? Girls are really energetic early in the morning! Damn!" he whispered to himself.

"Are you saying anything?" Maya ask in an anime evil way.

"No! No! Nothing" Naruto replied promptly shaking his hands & head terribly while an anime sweat.

"Go on & change! I'll be waiting down stairs... & 1 more thing! I cooked Ramen as our breakfast!" she said with an evil smirk.

"RAMEN?? BREAKFAST??" Naruto's spirit & energy was awakened by hearing those words.

He quickly changes & goes down stair, when he reached the dinning room; two ramen bowls are already prepared in the table.

"Hey Naruto that was quick! You already change in to your daily clothes within a second?" Maya said jokingly.

"Yeah of course... Nothing can keep me away from my beloved Ramen ya know!" he said, sitting down to the chair next to her.

"Itadakimasu!" both of them happily said. As usual Naruto finished it with one gulp while Maya seem to enjoy eating it slower.

"Man you really cooked a mouth watering Ramen! I'm sure you'll be a good wife someday! I wonder who that lucky man is?." Naruto exclaimed with his famous fox grin.

"Hey speaking of lucky man! Who is the lucky boyfriend of yours anyway?" he said with a goofy smile.

"Huh?? Ummm………" Maya blushed a bright crimson and was confused by his question.

_'Dang it! Why does he have to ask such questions?'_ Maya said mentally.

"Hahaha! You should look your face in the mirror! Hahaha! Your face looks like a giant tomato! Hahahaha!" he said falling down the floor giggling while hitting the floor.

"Damn you!" Maya said angrily, but an idea popped in her head.

"Well, who's the lucky girlfriend of yours??" Maya said sweetly while anime sparks near her eyes. Naruto's face turns serious.

"I'm sorry! Did I offend you?" she asked concerned.

"No! No! It's okay! I'll answer!" he said seriously.

"Who?" she asked eagerly.

"YOU! WHO ELSE??" he exclaimed w/ a goofy smile. Maya blush 90 shades of crimson.

"WHAT?!?" she asked angrily.

"Hahahaha! I'm serious! Look at your face its redder! Hahahaha!" he said laughing heartily. Maya took out a kunai & stand in her fighting stances. When Naruto saw this he fell from his seat.

"Gulp! I was just kidding!" he said sitting back to his chair.

"Look Maya I'm just joking! Well part of it is true! You're a girl & also my friend! So when you put it together it turns out as girlfriend! Hehehe!" he said trying to calm her down.

When Maya finally calmed down, he led her to the living room to take a rest. Then he volunteered to wash the bowls, after putting it in the sink & washing it, he opened the fridge to get some fresh milk. He carefully read the expired date & began to drink it in a gulp. Maya came in just in time to see that the milk he's drinking is already expired.

"Naruto stop!' she yelled, but were already late, he already finished it.

"What?"

"That milk is already expired!"

"Stop joking around! I read it carefully before drinking it!"

"Well that's b'coz you're reading it upside down!"

He looked closely at it in his surprise she are telling the truth. Suddenly there was a strong foul smell, when she look at Naruto, there is a brown liquid that is running down his pants.

_'OMG! I can't believe this happened in front of her!'_ he thought, beating himself mentally. He quickly runs to the bathroom.

"Hihihi!" Maya giggled, watching Naruto run upstairs to the bathroom while the brown liquid still running down his pants.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll(ooOoo)llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Once Naruto got out of the bathroom he, quickly cleaned his mess (the brown liquid thing), then run again back to the bathroom. He has been in & out of the bathroom for hours, when there's a loud knock on the door.

"Naruto don't mind going out of the bathroom! I'll get it!" Maya said opening the door.

"Maya-sama the hokage wants to see you!" said the jounin in front of her.

"Tell her that I'm going! I'll just fix something here!" she said closing the door. With a swirl of leaves he quickly vanished into thin air.

Maya walked upstairs till she reached the door of the bathroom.

"Naruto I'll be going outside! Don't mind looking for me! I'll be back soon" she said turning her back.

"Maya is it that about old Granny Tsunade?"

"Yeah! Probably about my foster father"

"I see! Umm…….. Maya can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure anything!"

"Can you find me a medicine for fever?"

"Why do you have fever?"

"No! It's just I heard from Kiba this morning that Hinata wasn't feeling good & has high fever!"

"Oh! I see! I have a medicine here! My suitor who's known as a great medical ninja gave me this"

"Really? That's great! Who's that medical ninja anyway?"

"He's Kabuto! He said that it quickly heals any illness because that medicine is made up of his own chakra"

"Thanks a lot! Kiba will be here any moment now, so I'll just give it to him! Bye!" Naruto bid his farewell to her.

"Bye!" Maya turned & quickly walk down stairs.

_'Why do I feel like a monster inside me is eating my heart again? Why?'_ Maya ask herself; while walking to the hokage's office.

When she reached the gate she saw Granny Tsunade waiting there.

"What took you so long? Well any way I'm not interested about that anyway, so let's precede to my office!" she said, she turned her back & lead to her office. She sat behind the table at the center of the room.

"Have a sit!" she said pointing at the chair in front of her table. Maya sit down & stare at her.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll(ooOoo)llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**_Note: _**Please leave me a review... Ja ne!


	6. Outrageous?

_**Written by: **__**AnimeRulez08**_

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Naruto anime/manga, Masashi Kishimoto does! Neither Maya from Tenjho Tenge! That's all thank you!

_**Note: **_Oh I just wanna clear some things out. I wrote this when I was still on the age of 12. Probably two years ago. I first post this on Quizilla. Com and I got used to using the word 'you' referring to the character's Point of view (POV). In simpler terms if I said that it's Maya's POV every word I used saying you actually refers to Maya. Please understand that I tried my best editing this but it just won't turn out fine. So I decided why edit it if I can just explain it. Hope for your understandings senpais.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll(ooOoo)llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_**Maya's POV**_

"What do you want to talk about?" you asked seriously.

"About your level as a ninja" The old but looking in her mid 20's, Tsunade, simply said.

"What about it?"

"You see! Naruto is the youngest jounin Konoha ever have!"

"What? HOW COME?! IMPOSSIBLE!" you yelled in disbelief. You can't believe that someone like Naruto have surpassed you, you the only daughter of the legendary Yondaime.

"It's true he became a chuunin at the age of 16, & became a jounin at the same age!" Tsunade said enjoying to see you outrage.

"How?? I thought Itachi became an Anbu at the age of 17?" you ask trying to figure out any mistakes she might over looked, and wanting to find some fault in her side.

"Yeah! Its true Itachi is the youngest Anbu of Konoha! But he didn't become a jounin, he jumped into an Anbu! So Naruto is still the youngest Jounin. He earned it after being the leader of a mission ranked S & coming back all his teammates alive!" Tsunade said in triumph as if she figured out what you're trying to do.

"What mission? How? Impossible!" you started to freak out.

"Calm down! You're starting to scare me! Ha-ha! As if you can! Hehe! Anywayzz... His first class S mission is also his first time to become a leader. The mission is to kill Orochimaru & save Sasuke. This is to contradict his plan of ruling all Shinobi Lands!" She started.

"How?!" you asked Tsunade in disbelief. Tsunade took a deep breath and walked around the room. She stopped and takes a good look of Konoha from her window.

"If Orochimaru obtain Sasuke's body he could easily use the sharingan. Therefore w/ the combine Sharingan & Orochimaru's Knowledge he can easily rule all the Shinobi Lands." Tsunade continued.

"Many Countries came to Konoha asking for help to stop Orochimaru! All of them had done their best, but resulting to loss of all their jounins and other special units" Tsunade took another deep breath.

"So Konoha is the only one left to fight Orochimaru. At those time all the Anbu, Jounins & Chuunins were on a class S mission against the Akatsuki. When they return all were heavily injured & almost can't move except Naruto" Tsunade slightly smirked with the mention of the Konoha's hyper ninja.

"We both knew very well that he has the ability to heal his wounds right?" Tsunade asked you as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. You nod in agreement

"He followed in that mission without any permission from me." Tsunade took another deep breath.

"But I cannot punish him for he was the one who completed the mission. He was the only one who survive and fought Itachi. The miracle is that he won & healed himself quickly" Tsunade took another deep breath.

"So, obviously he is the only one I trust that is capable of leading a class S mission in Konoha" Tsunade finished looking back at you.

"Who are his teammates if all the higher ranked ninja are all heavily injured?" you asked casually

"The Chuunin ranked ninjas Sakura, Neji, Kiba & Akamaru, Hinata, Chouji, Ino, Shino, Ten-ten & Lee. Well Jiraiya was the first one I sent there but... he was easily beaten by Orochimaru. Naruto beat Orochimaru in less than a minute & save Sasuke. When he returned all of them were heavily injured, but none died. So he is promoted into Jounin & his teammates were given bonus money!" Tsunade said. But before you can speak she interrupted again.

"Last week Sakura was promoted to Jounin & last month Sasuke was promoted Jounin too!"

"Why can't you just wait till the other higher ranked get healed?" you asked raising your eyebrow. You did not pay attention in the other info she is giving you.

"Well, as you can see, at that time…… a day was left until Orochimaru can use his forbidden technique to transfer his soul & mind to Sasuke's body. So there was no time left! Anyways enough for that!"

"What?" you asked annoyed.

"You were still Genin ranked ninja, but your skills are for a Jounin level already so I promoted you to a chuunin!"

"What do you want in return?" you asked her knowing her personality she wouldn't do any favor without something in return.

"You need to accomplish the mission I will give to you! Shikamaru is also a Jounin now! So I give him & Temari; who is also a Jounin from Hidden Sand Village, the authority to lead the mission! In exchange you will become a jounin along with the other who was still a chuunin ranked"

"So who else are my teammates?" you asked casually, trying as hard as you can to hide your excitement.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Ino & Naruto. You are going to be divided into 2 teams! Team A Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke & Sakura! Team B Temari, you, Shino & Ino! Ok! All set for tomorrow! At 4 am gather in front of the Konoha gate! That's all dismissed!"

"Wait! What is the mission about?"

"Tomorrow you'll find out!" she smirks as she opened the door waiting for you to get out. You stand up & walk past her.

"Wait!" she said holding to your shoulder.

"Hands off!" you demanded dangerously.

"Really? Oh, I see that our little girl has learned to fight" she said sarcastically as she tightens her grip to your shoulder.

"What do you want this time?" you said coldly putting out a kunai.

"Nothing! I just wanna tell you that, you're the one who is assigned to tell them about the mission tomorrow!' she said smiling innocently.

"Anyways….. Since when did you become Kakashi-sama's girlfriend?"

"Oh…. That! Just last week"

"Is that so? Please tell him that I'm back & that I will surpass his expectations!"

"Well, I won't forget to tell him that!"

"Arrigatou Abaa-Chan! (Old lady)" Anime nerves pop in her forehead, but before she throws kunai at you, you quickly disappeared with a quick leaves storm enveloping you.

After you luckily escaped the angry Tsunade you first went to Shikamaru's house only to find out that he's not there.

"What a troublesome person!" you exclaimed as you hit your head.

You walk and walk around Konoha until you saw from a far a huge tree at the park, there was a man with a high ponytail laying his back on the grass under the shade of the tree watching the clouds.

"Yoh! Shikamaru-kun!" you yelled waving your hands and running towards him.

"What a troublesome woman!" he muttered.

"Shikamaru-kun! The hokage has a mission for you & wants to meet you tomorrow in front of the Konoha gate exactly 4 am!" you said panting heavily & grasping for air.

"What does a troublesome old woman wants now?" he asked trying to complain.

"I don't know!" you said making the conversation short.

"Oh, she also told me that you need to tell Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, Shino & Ino the same thing!" you said & quickly disappeared before he complained again.

When you returned, Naruto was already finished with his stomach problem. There he was sitting on the couch.

"Oi, Maya Chan!" he said running towards you & giving you a bear hug, it was so tight that he almost chokes you. Again the endless blushing scene came! You blush 30 shades of crimson.

"Arrigatou Naruto-kun!" you said after he puts you down.

"Huh? You look red do you have a fever?" he asked touching your forehead.

"No! NO! I'm just fine Naruto-kun! Maybe just little tired!" you said sitting down the couch.

"Oh, I see! I bought Ramen at the Ichiraku Ramen stand! Let's eat!" he said leading towards the kitchen.

"Arrigatou!" you said sitting down the table.

_**Fast Forward**_

After finished eating & washing the dishes you walk upstairs. Again Naruto was wearing his pajamas & already settled in bed.

"Naruto you're off-limits in the bathroom!" you said trying to sound as dangerous as you can.

"Hai!" he said in saluting way after yawning.

You done your usual things & change into pajamas, when you came out lights were off & Naruto was near to sleeping (his eyes were slowly closing & opening).

"Naruto-kun!" you screamed in his ears making him jump out of the bed, hitting his head in the side table.

"Ouch!" he said complaining & massaging his head.

"Sorry about that!" you said while laughing heartily.

"That so mean of you!" he said in a childish way; he folds his arms & turn to the other way.

"Sorry I really didn't mean to surprise you!" you said.

"What do you want anyways?" he said.

"Granny Tsunade gave us an S class mission for tomorrow at 4 am!"

"Is that so? Who else?"

"Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, Ino & Temari"

"Ok! Goodnight Maya-kun! This day is really a busy day! & surely it will be a tough day tomorrow!"

"Hai! Goodnight Naruto-kun!"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll(ooOoo)llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_**Note:**_ Please leave me some review or suggestions... Even comments... That's all!!

Arrigatou senpais!

Ja ne!


End file.
